


Bodega Cat and his Rat sidekick

by DirectToVideo



Series: Hard To Find [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectToVideo/pseuds/DirectToVideo
Summary: The bodega cat that Eliot tries to make nice with, from Chapter 3 of Trouble Will Find Me.Thanks to mafm, for volunteering to be my beta for the story and suggesting Bodega Cat have a sidekick!
Series: Hard To Find [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bodega Cat and his Rat sidekick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mafm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafm/gifts).




End file.
